All That Matters
by MTCrazy17
Summary: When a familiar enemy comes back for revenge against Sherlock, he goes for the most important thing of Sherlock's that he can take. His Heart. Will Sherlock be able to save John in time or will he lose everything he holds dear? Read and find out.


Everything alright, John? -SH

Sherlock! Finally dammit, i've been trying to reach you for hours! -JW

Apologies. I was in the lab -SH

Yeah and while you where at the lab, guess who popped in the store with me, while I was getting us milk... -JW

...Let's see. You expect me to be surprised about it, but it's someone who would be frequenting Tesco's... Sarah? Are you still with her? -SJ

NO! Sebastian Moran! Moriarty's pet sniper...he has me Sherlock, and don't ask me what I know. He knocked me out before I could yell for help. I woke up in some basement...Stupid enough to leave my phone in my pocket...Help would be great though. -JW

Good lord, John. Why would you wait to tell me that you're in danger? May as well have tried to ask me if I wanted to grab a bite to eat and a cuppa as well. Honestly. -SH

No matter. Have you any clue as to where he's taken you? -SH

Well, you never texted back, too bussy I bet to notice I hadn't called back from the store in over 2 hours! I have know idea...my head stings, he got me pretty good on the head, i'm amazed I'm even spelling things right...it's just some old ruddy building I think. Try outside of London maybe. Better hurry..I hear him comming down the stairs...no telling what he'll do to me... -JW

Listen closely, John. Do everything he tells you to do. Don't be a hero. -SH

You really have no clue where ...Oh... OH... I believe I know where you are. Interesting choice... very interesting. Why's it interesting? Never mind. I'm headed to your location. -SH

No way in hell am I selling you out for him. No, i'm a soldier...I'll be fine...wait Sherlock, don't come if you think your life is truely in jepordy...i'm not wrothe the saving if you have to get harmed because of it. Your better off leaving me here instead. -JW

You really are stupid, aren't you? Of course I'm going to come for you. It's not my life at stake, it's my heart - my friend. Do me a favor, John, and just comply to whatever he asks of you. -SH

...Sherlock please..I won't be able to deal with losing you a second time...I can't do that Sherlock, I wont. Your my best mate, I'd never do that to you no matter what he does to me. Crap, have to go he's comming...look if I don't text you back, just forget it...i'm gone...turn the other way and don't come for me, understand? This way only one of us dies. -JW

NO JOHN. ABSOLUTELY NOT -SH

Wherever you go, I follow -SH

SHERLOCK PLEASE! This is a matter of life and death. I WILL NOT let you die, do you hear me!...I wont lose my only friend. Not like this. Not because of me...he's here...wish me luck...-JW

John. John. Stop this. I will not let you leave me. I promise you that. I promise that I will save you. Just hold him off for a few minutes -SH

..I'm...i'm trying...wont...wont let him get you...s'okay...m'fine...-JW

Hold on, John. Hold on -SH

For me -SH

John hisses as Sebastian grabs his hand that held the phone in hiding behind his back. John gave out a whimper, feeling the tightning around his wrist. He couldn't hold on to the phone, getting it forced out of his grip to clatter on the floor. He glared and the sinister man infront of him. "Y-You...s'on-of a bi-bitch..." Sebastian chuckled as he back handed the good doctor to the floor with a crazed smile.

John, are you still there? -SH

We're in front of the house. Just stay put -SH

No, sorry. The Doctors not in at the moment. Please try again later...-SM

Moran... -SH

Oh hello . Missing your little Soldier ant yet..? -SM

Funny. I didn't expect you to be the kidnapping kind. More of a trigger-happy gunman kind. -SH

Oh yes, still trigger happy, but with Moriarty gone well...I can get bored too y'know. My new saying..."An apple a day, gets the Doctor taken away..." -SM

Clever. Stupid. I'm not impressed. -SH

Aw, well sorry . I care not. All I care about is getting even. An eye for an eye yes? You killed my Boss. I kill your pet. - SM

Why not kill me instead? -SH

Let John suffer the same pains you've suffered? -SH

Oh no...I want to make this poetic. What better way to kill you...then killing your 'heart' -SM

I've never been one for poetry. Though I admire the creativity of your plan. Half-baked, but creative nonetheless. -SH

Again, I care not. Either way, your loyal pup will be dead by morning. You may try to come rescue him, but that wont end very well. -SM

No? What makes you say that? -SH

The very moment you walk in, is the very moment I pull the trigger. He's a strong one i'll give you that. Still crawling at me. Hah. so much anger in those eyes. He really does care about you huh? Pity. -SM

Very well. I suppose I've no choice but to listen to you for now. -SH

Indeed, but I will let you speak to him is you will. I have your pup right here on a leash like a good dog. Want to speak to your dog before I put him to sleep ? -SM

Of course I do. Let me talk to him. -SH

One moment Mr. Homes. -SM

Sherlocks phone rings in his grasp, John number pops on the screen.

Sherlock answers the phone tentatively. "John?"

A weak and scratchy voice comes on the other end. "...Sh-Sherlock...?"

"John, listen to me. Do not speak. Do not move. Do not do anything unless I tell you to do so. Lestrade has most of the Yard down here with me; they seem to have found a small window for the basement on the west wall. Do not look to it, do not search for it. I want you to look straight at Moran. Let him think I'm saying my final words to you."

"...Alright...trust...trust you...Sherlock...m'sorry...for all this..." His voice break slightly on the other end of the phone.

"Breathe, John. You're going to be just fine. I promised you I would come for you. It seems we've got a good line of sight on Moran; a gun's trained on him, albeit the gunman is nowhere near as climatized to such a tense situation as you are, but he'll do fine. Do you still remember our keyword, John? Yes or no."

"Bit fuzzy...forgot...sorry...been hit in the head a few times...barley remember my name right now..."

"You know it, my dear Watson. When I utter those two words, you hit the floor and throw your hands over your neck. Same as the situation with the woman."

"Oh yeah...remember...barley..I under-understand...m'good..."

"Stay with me, John. We're almost done here. You've got to react as quickly as possible. Pull yourself together as best you can. Close your eyes, destroy the dizziness, pain, fear, anxiety. Just breathe and tell me when you're ready to get out of that basement."

John blinked, trying to find the Soldier he once was. Hr mold around himself, steeling himself, his eyes locking with the deadly ones of the snipper infront of him. His gaze hardening over, his face took a cold and stotic expression. Watsons voiced cleard completely before he spoke again. "I'm ready."

Sherlock was happy to hear his soldier once again with his wits about him. Without hesitation, he gave the keyword, prompting John to fall to the ground and the Yarder gunman to take a shot. "Vatican Cameos."

John heard the words and quickly fell to the floor, pulling himself into the safe position. And waited. A loud shot rang out, taking only a beat to hit it's target. Sebastian didn't even have the time to flinch before the bullet had got him. Moran blinked before he crashed to the floor in a heap of his own blood.

Sherlock ran to breech the home's door, rushing toward the basement as fast as his feet could carry him. Within moments, he was standing near John; he began to pat him and paw at him, looking for evidence of any injury. He seemed to be fine, though Sherlock was wary. John's voice had been too shaky earlier to have been caused by only emotional trauma. "Are you ok, John?" His voice was a little frazzled, hyped up with adrenaline.

"Sherl-ock.." John blinked, the blur back in his eyes. He knew that voice though, Sherlock was here. Sherlock was safe and now so was he, that much he knew. He gave a tired smile, but winced feeling the pain back from his head and ribs where Sebastian had beaten him. He fell forward, landing in Sherlocks arms. He rested his brusied and beaten face on Sherlock's shoulder, too tired to move from that spot. "S'okay now..."

Sherlock took John's form into his arms as delicately as he could, afraid to cause any farther damage. "We need a medic down here!" The detective called up the stairs with a hint of panic in his voice. "It is ok, John. It's all ok. I'm here now. You're going to be just fine." He tenderly ran a hand through John's coarse blonde hair, feeling a few bumps and contusions across the scalp. Minor injuries. Ice and painkillers would fix those up just fine.

John nodded into the soft frabric of Sherlock's jacket. He winced slightly as he felt his friends hand lightly brush over the bumbs and bruises. He smiled weakly. "Never did get that milk..."

Sherlock smiled at his friend's remark. "Really, John? That's what you're worried about?" He sighed. "Don't you fret, my dear John. I'll get the milk. Just this once."

John chuckled even though it pained him slightly. He knew, through the Doctor side of him that he most likely had a few bruised ribs, but never the less chuckled anyways. "You're a lifesaver...literally..."

"I'm glad I was able to get here when I did. I can only imagine what Moran would have done if I'd been wrong about his hiding spot." Sherlock's eyes floated to the body laying feet away, bleeding profusely from a clean bullet wound. He'd be sure to ask Molly if he wouldn't be able to experiment on the body once it was in the morgue. He wouldn't let Moran slip peacefully into the grasps of death.

John shuddered, remembering where they were and why they were there. He sunk himself closer to Sherlocks thin framed body, hiding away from the dying man near them. "Can we just go home now...please...want to leave..." He squeaked that last words, as he buried his hurting eyes into the dark scarf around Sherlocks neck.

Sherlock gave him a quick squeeze and nodded. "Of course. I imagine the medics are going to want to give you a brief examination, though. Perhaps a nice shock blanket to compliment those eyes of yours." He gingerly led John towards the stairway, steadying the soldier as they slowly made their way to the ground floor.

"Anything sounds good right now...maybe a cup of tea too.." He cept a grip on Sherlock, not wanting to let go in fear of falling over. "Shock blankets always do the trick." He smiled.

"Of course. Anything you want, we'll get." Sherlock led John out to the ambulance waiting near the house's entrance, sitting him down on the tailgate as if he were made of glass.

John say there quitely, letting the medics fuss around him, testing to see if he had a concussion or anythingtoo damaging. They wrapped a red shock blanket around him, which gained a smile smile on his face as he brought it closer to his still shaking body. He kept one hand still on Sherlocks arm, making sure he stayed with him. 'Well Mr. Watson here should be alright to go home. He had a slight concusion but nothing too big. He can sleep without the fear of falling into acoma." said the woman medic to Sherlock. "Make sure he stays off his feet for a few days. Keep him from sitting down too much, he needs to lay down for awhile and let his ribs heal. They're only bruised but still he needs the rest. Other then that he can go home if he wishes." She smiled from one to the other.

"Can he keep the blanket as well? Red really is his color." Sherlock smiled down at John affectionately, glad to hear his friend would be just fine. He placed a hand overtop John's, giving it a slight squeeze to reassure the soldier he wouldn't be going anywhere far away. He then returned his attention to the doctor. "Thank you very much for your time. We'll be on our way, now. Afternoon." He eased the injured man up from his seat and led him towards a nearby road, looking for a cab. "How are you feeling, John?"

John walked by Sherlocks side, one arm linked to Sherlock's for support, to keep him from landing straight on his face on the cold road. He looked up at his taller friend and grined. "Better then I was a few moments ago. I'm just happy to be alive still, really thought for a moment my time was up..." He gave Sherlocks arm a light pat with his hand. "Thank you...back there...that was..um...good." He chuckled, remembering Sherlock once saying something close to that after they first had met Moriarty.

"You know I wouldn't let you get away from me so easily. No, no. That'd be too boring." He snickered, trying to calm the horrified thoughts of coming so close to having lost John forever. He breathed out as he hailed a cab, helping John to get into his seat before climbing in. "You're quite welcome, my dear Watson." Sherlock stroked the soldier's arm delicately, trying his best to block all the negative thoughts attempting to bombard his mind.

"Too boring indeed. Where would you be without your blogger?" The good doctor gave a slight smile, as he rested his tired head on Sherlock's shoulder once more. "I feel bloody drained...I was expecting a nice quiet day of store shopping...instead I get a war zone..." He chuckled at his own dark humor, trying not to remember his past. He closed his eyes which where still aching. "Yeah..you're getting the food for a week...I'm staying away from the market." He chuckled again.

Sherlock smiled at John's sense of humor. "Of course I will. And when you're good to walk about again, I'll go with you until you feel comfortable going on your own." He ran his free hand through the coarse blonde hair again, making sure not to graze the bruised areas of his head. He loved the closeness of the moment, and almost wished they could remain this way for hours. "So is this one going on the blog as well?" Sherlock grinned.

John chckled. "I'm putting this one under 'Reasons why you should take your gun everwhere' " He gave a tired giggle, before stiffiling a yawn.

A laugh escaped the detective's mouth. "Or 'reasons to not frequent Tesco.' Your pick." The cab came to a halt outside 221B; Sherlock (for once) paid the cabbie and helped John our of the backseat. They strolled up the stairs slowly, ignoring a barrage of questions from Mrs. Hudson as the ascended. Once inside, Sherlock laid John out on the couch, wrapping the red shock blanket around him snugly before grabbing pillows from around the room. He wanted to make sure John was as comfortable as possible. "Still want that cup of tea? Or would you rather sleep?"

John snuggled happily under the shock blanket, feeling his eye lids fall with every passing minute. He shook his head gently. "No tea...maybe later...really tired. I'm just going to sleep for now." He mumbled under the cover. His hand had snaked out from under the blanket looking for Sherlock's. He didn't feel all that well without knowing Sherlock was really there and this wasn't all a dream. "Sherlock...just till I fall asleep..will you stay...?"

Sherlock took John's hand in his own, discreetly taking his pulse - slowed pace, his body was already putting itself into sleep mode - while ensuring him that he'd stay. "Of course, John. I'll be right here until you fall asleep. And while you dream, I'll be in my chair over there, watching over you. I'll be sure to be the first thing you see when you wake, the last thing you see before you sleep." He smiled at the tired man, stroking his face lovingly and tenderly with his other hand.

"Thanks Sherlock...for everything today..." It spoke in a soft whisper, he sighed giving his body permission to relax finally. John gave a genuine smile. He squeezed his friends hand one more time before falling into a peaceful sleep, the last thing he saw was the loving gaze of the one person he felt the safest with.

Sherlock waited a few minutes before heading to his usual spot on the leather armchair. He ruffled his hair and took a deep breath, letting the details from earlier hit him full-force. He couldn't believe how close he'd been to losing everything that meant anything to him, how close he'd come to losing John. He shook the thoughts away as he heard a light snore escape John's mouth. A curt smile formed on the detective's lips. There really was no need to worry when John gave him such peace. Sherlock then turned to a nearby book, preoccupying himself as he waited for his blogger to rouse from the deep sleep. He hoped John would be able to find peace in his dreams.

John slept long and hard, his body making sure he got all the rest he could. He cept a small smile of his face through his sleep. He was happy, he was content. Not one single nightmare came to him, and he knew why. Sherlock was there, even in sleep, Sherlock was there keeping him strong and safe. It was a few hours later when he finaly had woken up. He blinked looking around the room when sudedenly he stilled, hearing the deep baritone voice he knew. "Welcome back John..." John smiled widely, as he looked to his side. There in his seat waiting paitently was Sherlock. His pale eyes twinkled at seeing his friends gaze find his. He smiled. "Tea...?" They chuckled together. John had all but begun to forget his aweful ordeal. He was safe, they both were. That was all that mattered.

THE END. 


End file.
